The Beta's
by derektwolf
Summary: Just some moments between Derek's three Beta's; Erica, Isaac and Boyd.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them - very short I know**

* * *

Sometimes people tended to look over them. They took in the tough exterior and made assumptions as to what that individual was like. That they wouldn't care or that they were most likely planning to cause trouble. Possible cause damage to property or others.

Their response to this; hide the pain they were feeling. To act out against others. To fall to the wrong crowd. To be easily manipulated with kind words. Something that made them feel like someone important. Not someone who was a threat. That others wouldn't go near.

They chose clothes they knew made them look tough and cool. Some new leather bound outfits made them look like 80's gangsters from those American movies yet still had the adverse affect. A warning that said, don't come near me or it'll be the last thing you'll do.

People would now look over what they really were inside. They never saw the sweet timid boy who just wanted someone to care for him or the lonely poor soul begging for friendship or the little humiliated girl searching for compassion. They only saw the façade that someone else helped them to create; this someone saying it would help.

And it did. For a while anyway. That is until they started to be faced with real danger by things called Kanima's or Alpha Packs. Things that honestly just seemed flipping terrifying. Things that they needed help with but their new persona's didn't help others to trust them. Didn't help others to want to help them; assuming they had an alternative motive.

Without these looks they were just three typical teens.

Three very lost teens.


	2. The Hangout

**I don't own them**

* * *

They couldn't pinpoint when Derek's hovel of a home became their usual hangout but it did; it felt rather homely too. The ransacked warehouse with the random but welcomed old rusty subway car had a lot of character to put it lightly. Even though they all knew that they couldn't withstand it much longer. It didn't look like it could hold itself up; plus taking the beatings from training werewolves wasn't doing much for the infer-structure.

The layout was unknowingly split it into different sections within a week of it being home base. You had the training area and general lazing around sections which was anything outside of the subway car. Then you had Derek and Isaac's sleeping area which was inside the subway car. It was a very simple layout to remember; you only had two different alternatives.

But no matter how much they would complain about the strange smell no one could find (even with their expert sniffers) and the weird coloured water and the fluctuating electricity Derek would not let them buy a new place. It wasn't a matter of money for he did have some. It was more of because of laziness and prior engagements. They wouldn't argue though; he was the Alpha and in Isaac's case he was his guardian. They would just have to endure these little quirks.

* * *

Erica kicked her feet out as she sat on one of the beams high up in the warehouse. She liked it up there. You could see everything around you; this little fact allowing her to feel more secure and safe. Not that she felt that scared at the moment. With her new werewolf abilities she had become slightly head heavy, thinking that she could defeat anything she was faced with. Little did she know that she would soon be put into her place though. Quickly finding out that yes she may have these new-found abilities but no she still wasn't the top of the food chain in this crazy supernatural world.

An example of some one stronger and more skilled than her was the notorious Scott McCall; she'd soon begin to feel slightly vulnerable when in his presence. He'd show that he definitely was not mucking around, he wouldn't let anyone be hurt even if it was the easiest solution to their problems. This fear of someone like him was one of the things she wished to escape. She wanted to feel in control and secured with her life; not scared of others.

Lost deep in thoughts she missed someone else's presence until they were upon her. Claws out and swinging; she struck. A yelp resounded through the warehouse. Echoing of the walls as she took in the dishevelled appearance of Isaac.

His doe eye-d face filled her vision. He looked adorable, which made her laugh. He definitely wouldn't enjoy being called adorable..

"Did I hurt the puppy?" Erica teased.

Isaac, who was happy he hadn't plummeted to the ground, tried to look un-fazed, "No, not at all. You shocked me a little that's all."

"Really now?" Sneering at him. She enjoyed teasing him and he enjoyed teasing her. Boyd was the only one who took some things they said a little too seriously. He was getting better at understanding them though.

"Yes really." Glancing cautiously downward he continued, "So what you doing up here? Pretending you're a bird."

Erica swung back a little, keeping full balance but he turned from cheeky to concerned in seconds, "I needed somewhere peaceful. Somewhere I could see everything."

"And you chose here of all places," sceptically raising his eyebrows, forever assessing that she was in no way in fear of falling. He had a tendency to worry about her a lot. Not that she blamed him. She wasn't exactly the most prudent, "Why didn't you go out some where nice? There's a nice place near your house I think."

"I'm beginning to get the impression you're trying to kick me out."

"Course not! Just pondering"

And that was that. She got to once again relax; taking in the silence. But this time she had someone else to share the silence and safety with. Her pack-mate and new best friend. They were soon becoming a trio of friends. Not just acquaintances or people forced to converse. No they were actually getting along in their own way.

* * *

**They will get better in future I promise**


	3. The Age Old Question

**Sorry it's so late and short but I've been very busy and ill for the past two weeks and a bit weeks therfore I've not been able to get anything done because of it. So thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Boyd watched as Erica and Isaac had one of their playful arguments over pointless matters. On this occasion they were arguing over the age old question that has baffled the world for many decades. The age old question of who can handle the most pain Boys or Girls. Now from past experiences, meaning yesterday, he knew that some of these playful arguments seemed to escalate and they wished to solve them in dangerous ways. Like yesterday they put a peg over their noses and jumped in a pool; seeing who could hold their breath the longest.

He kept watch of course; some part of him knew that both would be stubborn and stay down even if they started to feel unwell to put it lightly. Boyd knew that he'd be the one to pull them out. It was kind of his new role; to keep these two under observation and control. He hadn't yet mastered the control bit yet.

So for the most part he kept them from killing or severely maiming each other or themselves. So far so good.

Erica growled in annoyance, "Boys are wimps. You cry every time someone hits you in the balls."

Isaac's comeback was, "But that's an organ on the outside of my body. If I were to punch an organ of your's that was outside of your body you'd cry too."

Erica laughed, "I doubt that. Women push a child out of their bodies. Once you've been through that a women could withstand anything."

"Sure! No you only do that an average of two-four times in your lifetime. How many girls cry over broken nails?!"

Flustered, "We do not cry over broken nails! That's something boys use as an excuse to say that women are weaker. We aren't."

"But...But.."

Boyd noticed that both were beginning to run out of reasons. This question was something people struggled to answer. But maybe he could solve it. He could get them to test their fitness rather than pain threshold. He'd give some bogus reasoning to link to pain threshold and they'd be happy and move onto their next topic of debate.

Derek would also not have to put up with this argument when he got here. He'd also not have to train them. This was a done deal; their were no fall backs of this plan.

Stepping in between his bickering friends, he spoke, "I have a plan." That got their attention. "We have a competition of strength and agility. We push you to the limit exercise wise."

Erica crossed her arms, not aggressively but rather sceptically, "How will that decide who can withhold the most pain?"

Boyd smiled, "Well if your body can withstand a greater amount of exercise then shouldn't it withstand more pain. Sometimes putting yourself through large bounds of intense exercise is equivalent to certain amounts of pain."

Isaac nodded, "We'll do it. Anything to stop her giving me another too detailed description of childbirth."

Erica, "Did you pay no attention in Biology?"

"I did but the way you described it I..."

Boyd cut them off, "Ok, I don't want to know. So should we begin?" Once getting the nods he wanted they began their intense workout.

* * *

An hour later; filled with star jumps, ski sits, ten mile run (nothing for a werewolf), shuttle runs, abs workout, you name it they did it. Surprisingly they were still sort of standing. The workout had begun easy, they are werewolves, and had progressed the same until around 45 minutes in. Then it began to take its tole. Their muscles ached; the kind of ache you got when you had a fever for a few days kind of ache. Their movements began to get slower and less responsive.

Derek would say that they were only pups. He never got tired like this, they did. That was why he was always training them longer each time. He was stretching their limits ever so slowly each time. So that they'd be protected.

However, as Boyd pushed them to their limits. He was finally able to see why Derek did it. Only now he knew. They looked weak and tired and others would use this to their advantage. It wasn't always about the surprise move; it was about that and your stamina.

Boyd was brought from thought by the sound of two crashing bodies. Approaching where they once were he smiled at the sight of Erica and Isaac slumped up against each other. Both completely exhausted.

Boyd smirked, "Who feel first?"

The two competitors glanced up at him, both panting for energy. Trying but failing to speak.

Boyd questioned, "Well?"

Isaac lifted his hand up but it promptly fell, leaving Erica to cough out, "We decided it was a stupid competition."

"So you're both giving up"

They shock their heads, Isaac this time, "No just putting aside our differences."


	4. Erica

**This is probably rubbish but I felt like writing one about Erica's thoughts about her new image at school. Because yeah she might enjoy it but it could have a negative effect upon her. I dunno you'll just have to be the judge. Thanks**

* * *

At school, Erica began to appriciate the gift given to her by Derek much less than she did at first. When she'd turned up to school, the day after she'd gotten the bite, she had felt accilerated. She was the main interest in every boy and girls minds. They had been amazed by her transformation from a hurt girl wearing baggy and sort of scruffy clothes to this hot goddess thing.

She didn't always keep the hot goddess illusion, at home she wore baggy and more comfortable clothes. Yet when at school she felt that she had to keep this new image up. If she didn't then wouldn't people see her the way they used to. As the girl that had fits, the girl they filmed who wet her pants, the girl they liked to ignore or humiliate.

She wasn't going to take the risk. The one thing that she held onto was that everything was different now. She didn't have to be that person anymore.

But sometimes that life looked better. Usually when at school she was ignored or left alone. Only occasionally being approuched and even then they were short snidy remarks.

Now though, now that she had become this new hot version of her prevoius self. Now she had all the creeps and all the boy who once tormented her coming up to her and asking her out or telling her how beautiful she was.

Sometimes the occasional girl would come up; tormenting her in the way she used to be but now because boys were fawning over her. It's not like she wanted them to. Okay she lies a little, she did want them to fawn over her a bit just not as much as they were. This much was a tad bit obsessive and creepy. The girls, however jealous they were, got scared away. She had her new werewolf abilities. Though the more people who teased her the more she was having to use it. Being told to stop by Boyd had been down putting but he was right in his reasoning. There were too many people around when she used it. So if they saw her eyes or she let the claws come out or the teeth show then they'd most likely expose her and her friends.

She couldn't risk that. So she went into this new cycle. A cycle where she was recognized more, talked to more, flirted with more and overall just bitched about more. She hated it.

At least she had Boyd and Isaac with her now; by her side through class and lunch. Always willing to cheer her up or tease her but in a playful way. Not in a spiteful way that others would use.

Scott's pack didn't really speak to them much either, seperating them a little further from everyone else. They would only really talk to them when it was something supernatural or of dieing importance. Never just to have a chat but she couldn't really blame them. The three of them had been rather defensive at first. Attacking them. Getting sly digs at them also.

In conclusion they weren't on the greatest of terms. However, suprisingly Svott's miss-match pack was willingly to work with them because of Derek. Yeah I know suprising isn't it. To be honest Erica thought that they'd help because of Boyd.

He was calm, collective and cooperative towards them; not guared like her and Isaac were.

* * *

She didn't always let it get to her. She tried to be strong.

Sometimes it wasn't as easy

Luckily she had them, in moments where she's in the loft just the three of them (four if Derek attends). That's when she's happy.

Lazily lounging in front of the TV having a Marvel marathon whilst eating popcorn was when she felt relaxed. Cuddled into Boyd's side with Isaac at her feet, every so often tickling her just to make her laugh.

They knew she cried, they knew that every time someone teased her she shyed away from people a little more.

But they got her to come back running, even tougher and scarier than ever. That's how they worked as a pack.

"Hey Eric," missing off the 'a' as usual, as a gentle reminder she kicked Isaac in the head, "ahhh! Hey Erica, up for some Marvel debates?"

She smiled, snuggling into Boyd more, "Sure"

Sitting up straight he began to ask her opinion on things like "Do you think Spiderman should be an Avenger?" and "Which X-men has the most benficial power?". Nonesense that she enjoyed and sadly Boyd didn't quite understand. They could talk about it for ages, constantly.

Perhaps she'd be normal one day.


	5. Marshmallow challenge part 1

**Thanks for the follows. And reviews are always welcome. This is the first part to this chapter and I'll try and get the second part out before the end of the week. Just I needed to get the message out to you that I won't have internet for 2/3 weeks due to reasons. So a mini hiatus is being issued. Sorry**

* * *

Once again Boyd was made to observe his two friends, who were once again bickering over a meaningless thing. However, this time he was interested. The reason being that both of them wished to find out which one of them could hold the most amount of marshmallows in their mouths. They agreed to go in a circle each person putting another marshmallow in each time.

They weren't allowed to chew the marshmallow either and with each new one added they had to say "Fluffy puppies" something about the syllables being difficult to say when you had a faceful of food. Whoever was the first to give in or spit out the marshmallows first lost.

Now sure Boyd was usually the calm and distant one around others but that was different when he was around these two idiots. Erica was the girl he fancied and Isaac was sort of his little adorable brother. Behind that obnoxious façade was the kid they knew personally. The timid kind boy who cuddled up beside them when he had nightmares. Considering if they were around the loft at the time.

Derek had even admitted to letting Isaac stay in his bed once. He clarify's that it was only once. They didn't believe him, although Isaac wouldn't tell them. They knew he was just keeping Derek's soft side a secret. Derek needed that much.

But as discussed Boyd was willing to play along with his pack buddies. It was sure to be fun and filled with hilarity all round. Making themselves look rediculous was sure to demonstrate the grasp they, as teenagers, had over their maturity. If Derek was there at the time he'd have been so proud, not!

Down to business at hand though. The three of them, dubbed the "Three Muskateers" by Isaac (adorable little brother at his finest), were sitting in a circle surrounding a humongous pile of marshmallows.

What a waste, thought Boyd as he stared longingly at the delicious snacks in front of him. Knowing that barely any of them were going to make it into his stomach. They were most likely going to be spit out into the bin bag that they had at their disposal. They knew the risks of this, which was a large disgusting mess resembling sick but rather lumpy partially dissolved marshmallows. Delicious, ugh.

So they take part in this rediculous game because of one fact and one fact alone. It makes them feel childish again. Innocent with no worries about being ripped to shreads by some other vampire or a kanima. A new kind of scary they only just learnt about. Yay.

But hey, bit of fun should clear away those worries for a little while.

Boyd started, "Okay, lets briefly go over the rules so that all of us understand. Otherwise its gonna be difficult to explain once we've begun." Confirming nods ensured and he began, "We go round in a circle, each of us adding another marshmallow as we go. You have to say 'fluffy puppies'." cringing as he said that, "Then we carry on. First one to give up loses."

Erica raised her hand with a smirk, "What happens if you lose, B?"

He grinned at the use of the nickname. He'd never had one before he'd met them. To tell you the truth, he felt like they were closer to him than anyone had ever been before. "We could have a wager," he offered.

Isaac rubbed his hands together, "What you saying? I can't do money but..."

"Nope it needs to be something more daring," Erica cut in. "We are werewolves. Betting with money isn't as exciting. Not as much adrenaline."

Boyd smirked, "So what do you suggest, Eri?"

Isaac rolled his eyes at the use of the pet names. Sometimes he wondered if they really were blind to the fact that both of them liked each other. He wouldn't say anything though, they'd figure it out on their own.

Erica got up from the circle. Using some dramatics would be fun. She span dround before circling the boys. Ruffling their hair or pecking them on the cheek, before spinning once more with a cheeky grin. She thanked whoever was listening for Derek not being here. She'd make the wager to involve him. In some way; but what to do.


	6. Marshmallow challenge part 2

**I'm back at long last :) You get the drill: I don't own these guys**

* * *

"No...no...Erica that...that's gonna get us killed," Boyd shook his head furiously. He couldn't go along with this. Sure he was happy to join in but her wager wasn't worth it; no way. "Nope. It's stupid. No"

Erica whined, drooping her shoulders in mock disappointment, "Buuut Boyd. You said you'd play. Can't leave us now. Won't be as fun with plain old Isaac."

"HEY!" Isaac exclaimed.

Boyd still shook his head, he couldn't do this. There was too much at state. Pouring freezing cold water over Derek was suicide. You've never seen him when he's having a grumpy morning. The glares, the anger, the way he tears apart his toast.

His mind imagined himself as the toast. Being torn to shreds for doing something so juvenile as throwing cold water over someone. Why did Erica always try to pull him into doing these sort of things. They were stupid and immature but without fail they managed to pull him in. Not this time!

Luckily this time he could back out, he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to. However, he'd most likely have to put up with the ridicule from Erica and Isaac. Not that that was much of an issue; at least he'd still be alive, unlike them.

They'd probably keep trying, might even not do it in hopes that there moping would change his mind.

One thing that did make him want to join in was that sense of immaturity. Ever since he became this...being he had felt the need to act mature. Who wouldn't? You have this newfound power which, even though might sound cheesy, came with great responsibility.

If not carried out in a good manner it'd end up like in all those superhero movies.

With even more of a pout, Erica flopped down. He knew it was an act; a cute and endearing one at that but perhaps he could use that as an excuse. Perhaps it would be fun.

Grounding out a 'fine' he was promptly attacked by a bone-crushing hug from Erica.

Isaac on the other hand showed his happiness in a different manor. Holding his hand in the air, his hands clenched ever so slightly, he cackled, "Let the Games...Begin!"

Smirking Boyd murmured, "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

The little moments mattered to Boyd, hopefully his decision hadn't been premature.

* * *

On the seventh turn round the circle they were only just beginning to find it difficult. Each of their mouths holding 5 marshmallows, drool starting to run down their chins. They must have been such a sight to others, probably looked like idiots with too much time on their hands. Well, can't really complain about that now could they especially seeing as it was sort of close to the truth. Or why else would they be doing this when they had work to do. Yes because humiliation was such a better way to spend your free time. Time spent with your two best friends though held some importance, although sometimes he wished it didn't.

It was fun though, listening to each of them slowly starting to struggle to pronounce 'fluffy puppies'. The sound muffled with marshmallows. The worst thing you could do was laugh. If you laughed it made it worse and harder to say. Then your cheeks would ache.

Still it was a laugh.

It was Boyd's dreaded turn and he wished he could give in as he took his choice of marshmallow. The idea seemed easy but it was appearing more difficult than expected.

No time in wasting and he put the eighth marshmallow into his mouth, giving him a moment to breath before he said the dreaded words "'uf'fy 'uppi's". See almost impossible to make out.

Erica was next, doing the same thing as Boyd by taking a breath before grounding out the words. Isaac followed, the cycle continued.

It did until, around the twelfth mark when they lost count that, he couldn't take anymore. Boyd give up, he'd do what he had to. He didn't care. The only thing he did care about was brushing his teeth of the taste of marshmallows. He felt sickly.

Grabbing the bin bag they had put aside, he coughed out all the marshmallows. Gagging as he did so. Upon seeing this Isaac and Erica seemed to have the same problem. One running to the bathroom the other to the bin to finally get rid of their mouthful of marshmallows.

After they all sat back down, never to speak of this again, Isaac grinned, "Tomorrow morning fine for you Boyd"

"I honestly don't care anymore," Boyd said, "Just as long as there are no more marshmallows involved."

* * *

**Next chapter will be Boyd's mission. Hope you enjoyed. Please review**


	7. Repercussions

**Sorry for the wait**

* * *

Boyd could only wish that he didn't have to do this act of stupidity so many times before he himself began to feel the excitement. Simply the thought of carrying out such act gave him goosebumps, itching to get a move on with it. Of course he was the most mature but sometimes he just needed to let it out, which he was indeed doing. The real excitement was coming from the fact that it would be an adrenaline rush. Derek wasn't going to kill him, maim him maybe but not kill him. If he ran fast enough he'd be fine; a factor that was undoubtedly unlikely but still worth a shot.

That was what he kept reasurring himself with, that it was still _worth a shot._ He told himself this as he filled up a bucket and added some ice to the mix. He told himself this as he crept into the room that Derek was taking his usual power nap in, or as Isaac and Erica called them 'his cat naps'.

Once he was finally beside Derek's bed, he paused. This was his final chance to back out. He'd face teasing and the usual snarky remarks from his other Betas but that he could handle.

The shiver of anticipation rushed down his spine, nope he wasn't backing out now. With a quick glance at Erica and Isaac, whom both had their phones on record, he acted. A quick heft of his arms and the water was sailing through the air.

And before it reached it's destination, Boyd was out of there. Almost reaching the door just seconds proceeding a cry, one much to girly for someone as gruff as Derek Hale (yet still belonged to said man).

Boyd shoved past the two at the door, he had a plan layed out in his head.

Chuck water then run for the hills.

Doors passed him by as he heard the thunder of feet behind him. Regrets hit him but then again they didn't last. However, terrifying this is it felt invigorating. Like nothing he could ever imagine. He felt free and surprisingly calm.

That lasted 20 seconds, that euphoria. Lasted right up until Derek caught him.

His first instinct was to fight but he pushed it down. He was in the wrong, then he calmed down. Staring right into the eyes of his Alpha. Derek looked funny, Boyd wasn't going to lie. And he did his best to hold in the chuckles that wished to escape but the universe wasn't that kind.

He laughed, a full blown belly-laugh that shook his entire body, right in Derek's face.

Then the most absurd thing happened, Derek joined in. Not in laughing but he smirked, showing the most amusement they were likely to see.

"Make sure to clean up your mess," Derek chuckled as he walked off. Boyd could have queried why he took this with such uniformed grace but deep down he knew to leave him be.

* * *

The thing about all this though was Derek knew. He was an Alpha after all and a full life werewolf. He'd honed his senses to the exact detail.

So when earlier that day he had heard their plans, hidden from their weaker less honed senses, he made a decision. He'd play along, they wouldn't have to know either. Sure he'd be soaked and he didn't really wan to be but the overall fact of the matter was that his betas needed this. This tiny aspect of teenage rebellion. At least they weren't conducting something much more dangerous. It was childish and pointless and accomplished nothing whatsoever but to them it was a release of stress and the expectations pressing down on them.

For that reason alone, he was willing to look like the fool. Just this once. Then his Beta's would be working and much more relaxed when doing so.

That was all he wanted.

* * *

**Review please**


End file.
